Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to channel estimation, and, more particularly, to a system and a method for enhancing estimation of a channel at a receiver based on channel type detection.
Description of the Related Art
From the traditional analog systems, such as those defined by the standards AMPS (Advanced Mobile Phone System) and NMT (Nordic Mobile Telephone), the cellular telephone industry has had an enormous development in the world in the past decades. In the past years, the development has been almost exclusively focused on standards for digital solutions for cellular radio network systems, such as D-AMPS (e.g., as specified in EIA/TIA-IS-54-B and IS-136) and GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications), generally referred to as the second generation of mobile communications systems. Currently, the cellular technology is entering the fifth generation, also denoted as 5G. Along with the early versions of 5G technology, the previous technologies denoted as 2G, 3G and 4G are active. While WCDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access) is by far the most widely adopted 3G air-interface technologies in the new IMT-2000 frequency bands, LTE is the adopted standard for 4G air-interface and standardized by 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project) and ITU (international Telecommunication Union), WCDMA and LTE have gained broad acceptance within the wireless communication industry. In WCDMA, user data is spread over a bandwidth of circa 5 MHz. The wide bandwidth supports high user data rates and also provides performance benefits due to frequency diversity. However, the exact data transmission speed that is available for the system users is not easily predictable. The actual capacity in the mobile networks is affected by a number of factors, such as propagation conditions, how many users currently communicate through a common base station, and, most importantly, the distance between the user mobile terminal and the base station antenna. The LTE allow more bandwidth configurations and is based on OFDM and SCFDM in the downlink & uplink respectively. In the terminology for WCDMA, a radio base station is referred to as a Node B. A radio base station includes a radio receiver devised to receive radio signals from an antenna coupled to or integrated with the base station. The radio receiver may receive the signal from the transmitter along with noise. The noise not only affects the data portion, but also the pilot portion, used for channel estimation. Hence, estimation of the channel may not be optimum and the output channel estimation is affected due to the effects of noise. Improving the estimation of the channel under varying channel conditions is a challenge posed to the signal that is received. Accordingly, there remains a need for enhancing estimation of a channel at a receiver side based on channel type detection.